menfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Barman
Tom (John) Bartender ( Thomas Andrew Barman ) ( Antwerp , January 1 1972 ) is a Belgian musician , best known as lead singer and guitarist of the group dEUS , andfilm director . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Film Activities **1.2 Musical Projects **1.3 Recent activities *2 Awards *3 Trivia *4 Discography **4.1 Albums **4.2 Singles *5 References Biography [ edit ] Barman studied at the film school Sint Lukas Hogeschool in Brussels but did not complete his studies because of his other passion: music. He chose a career in music with his rock band dEUS founded in 1989 . DEUS came in 1992 in the finals of Humo's Rock Rally , and then became a famous band in the Netherlands and abroad. Movie Activities [ edit ] Despite his musical activities with dEUS he could use his cinematic talents, including those directing the music videos for his own band dEUS , Arno and Axelle Red , and making a short film in 1996 : Turnpike . After finishing the tour of the third dEUS album The Ideal Crash Bartender could begin a long-held dream: making a feature film. In the summer of 2002 , he began recording his first feature film Any Way the Wind Blows in Antwerp in 2003 was a fairly successful in the halls. Musical projects [ edit ] Bartender adheres musically next dEUS still working on acoustic concerts with Guy Van Nueten and DJ sets with Magnus , a dance project Barman along with CJ Bolland . Magnus Bartender took in 2003 a panel which in 2004 was on the shelves: The Body Gave You Everything . Some songs from the album Bartender used in Any Way the Wind Blows . On Magnus' debut album are also guest appearances by, among others Mauro Pawlowski , Tim Vanhamel (Millionaire) and Peter Vermeersch . Of his concerts with Van Nueten in 2003 by a live recording, consisting of a CD with ten tracks and a SACD another six tracks. The set includes both dEUS songs and covers of artists like Nick Drake , David Bowie and Joni Mitchell played by Tom Barman on vocals and guitar, and Guy Van Nueten on piano. Recent activity [ edit ] On 12 September 2005, the album appeared Pocket Revolution by dEUS . Afterwards dEUS went on tour through Belgium, France, the Netherlands, the rest of Europe and America. In the same year he was also a guest at the famous Dutch program Zomergasten . On 1 October 2006, he organized together with Arno and Sioen the 0110 concerts for tolerance against racism , extremism and violence. In late 2006, he released the compilation CD "That's Blue + Painters Talking" from a selection of jazz tracks which sound clips from interviews with well-known artists such as Jasper Johns , Kenneth Noland , Barnett Newman , Willem de Kooning and Robert Rauschenberg are sampled. In 2007 Bartender worked on the new album from The Scene . On this album, '2007 Rigorous'. 'Called along with the band he played the song' In 2008 brought dEUS plate VantagePoint out. In 2009 Tom Barman sang along to "Sisters & Empathy 'by Axelle Red . On 16 September 2011 , the successor was VantagePoint released. [1] The name of this album is called Keep You Close . On 1 June 2012 the album was unexpectedly Following Sea released. [2] Awards [ edit ] In July 2007 it became known that bartender at the Belgian National Day (July 21) during the Ghent Festivities in St. Jacobs, the " Prize for Democracy may take for his role in receiving " 0110 concerts. This price is set in 1992 of "Democracy 2000" and "association Venue" and was created in response to the Black Sunday of November 24, 1991. The price includes by Walter De Buck designed sculpture. [3] In mid-November 2007 was also announced that the Barman biennially awarded gold medal of the Flemish Parliament was granted. [4] In December 2008 Bartender wins a prize at the International Short Film Festival Leuven (IKL) for his video 'Eternal Woman'. Trivia [ edit ] *In 2005 Bartender was nominated for the title of The Greatest Belgian in the Flemish version of the game. He finished at No. 65. *In 2006 (December 13), he was by Focus Knack , alongside Karel De Gucht and Raf Simons elected "Man of the Year 2006." *In the comic series The Kiekeboes in the album Money Back " (2008), a pun on his name made., the bartender at a nightclub called "Tom the barman" and seems physically a bit like the singer. *In 2009 brought Manu Riche and Renaat Lambeets a documentary about Bartender of: . "Tempo of a Restless Soul" The documentary follows Bartender in 2005-2009. *In 2010 dEUS signed a record deal with PIAS (Play It Again Sam) for distribution outside Belgium Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1972 births